


A Plague o' Both Your Houses!

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jo meet the Winchesters of prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plague o' Both Your Houses!

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet."

Castiel is trying very hard to refrain from trampling on Bobby’s last nerve.  It’s a heroic effort for an eleven year old boy.

Castiel understands that Bobby is trying to right a summer’s worth of havoc among the bookshelves.  After a summer of doing as they please, the books have to be shepherded back into their appropriate places in preparation for the coming term.  And Castiel is certain that he’ll appreciate the job more once he is actually writing essays on hard-to-find topics, but right now, Castiel is practically vibrating with the desire to collect school supplies from Diagon Alley.

He’s waited eleven long years for this, and really three or four hours shouldn’t be such a struggle.

The job will go faster without Castiel and Joanna Beth underfoot, so Castiel is attempting to keep his sister entertained behind the desk while Bobby works.  The adventures of Cinderella just don’t hold Joanna Beth's interest the way Marvin the Mad Muggle does.  Unfortunately, comics do not quite rate any higher than flobberworms in their father’s esteem.  As Head Librarian, Bobby Singer is a book snob.

So Castiel bravely plows on through Cinderella’s enchanted garden while Bobby raises a heavy-handed fuss among the periodicals.  Several editions of the Daily Prophet have tried to sneak some questionably-written romance novels onto their shelves.  It’s going to be a long day, and Diagon Alley might be put off until the Saturday before September 1st.

“Professor Singer?”

A tall, scruffy man peers over the circulation desk at Castiel and Joanna Beth.  Then John Winchester raises an eyebrow, and Castiel scrambles off the floor to greet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor properly.  It’s only upon fully righting himself that Castiel comes face-to-face with a smaller green-eyed Winchester.

Castiel blinks.

Professor Winchester clears his throat, and Castiel glances upward hastily.  “My father is in the stacks, sir.  If you follow the . . . formidable display of vocabulary . . . you should find him rather quickly.”

“Thank you, Mister Singer.”  Professor Winchester turns to his shorter companion with a few swift commands.  “Stay here, Dean.  Keep an eye on Sammy.  Constant vigilance.”

“Yes, sir.”

A subtle glance over the desk confirms the existence of yet another smaller Winchester.  This one appears to be closer in age to Joanna Beth although male in gender.

“My name is Castiel Singer,” he introduces himself, and at the tugging on his robe, quickly adds, “and this is my sister, Joanna Beth."

"Jo," she corrects him softly, tugging on Castiel's robe.

“I’m Sammy,” the smallest Winchester pipes up, putting both grubby hands on the desk for leverage.  His brother belatedly grabs him around the waist and hoists him upward.  “And this is my Dean.”

Castiel nods with all due gravity and quickly moves to mirror the gesture with Jo before she gets any ideas about climbing him.  “I’m going into my First Year,” he offers to the older boy.

Surprisingly, this earns him a scowl.  “I’ve had two years already—one at Beauxbatons, and one at Durmstrang, but Hogwarts won’t let me start here until I turn eleven.  I can’t even use my wand without Dad’s supervision.”

Castiel glances down rather than meet the righteous fury head on.  He can sympathize, but not encourage, and after a long moment of awkward silence, Sammy seems to accept it on his older brother’s behalf.

“I’m eight,” he announces loudly, squirming free of Dean’s grip.  “I was s’posed to start at Durmstrang, but I like muggle school better so I’m glad I gotta be eleven to go here.”

Dean rolls his eyes, and cuffs Sammy gently.  The little boy takes this with good-natured aplomb, and continues to gaze earnestly up at Joanna Beth and Castiel.

Jo is almost eight,” Castiel provides, and not usually this shy.  “She likes the Wigtown Wanderers and making practice potions.”

Dean’s head swivels sharply.  “No way . . . most people don’t even remember who the Wigtown Wanderers are.”

“I have the Walter Parkin action figure,” Jo confesses into Castiel’s collar.  “And the toy meat cleaver.”

Dean regards the little girl with new interest, but whatever he’s about to say is forever lost when Dean’s little brother yanks on his robe.  “Dean.  Dean, what’s a meat cleaver?”

It is probably to the entire Wizarding World’s benefit that Bobby Singer returned in time to field that particular question.

“It’s a tool used to cut meat.  A wand is more efficient.  Now what are the four of you up to?”

“Nothing, sir,” Dean hastily inserts, pushing Sammy behind him.

“Quidditch Teams,” Castiel informs his father simultaneously as he sets Jo free.

Bobby snorted, and hefted his daughter.  “I expect you to return from the Alley with school supplies, Feathers—not brooms or quidditch posters.”

Castiel frowns.  “But . . .”

“Professor Winchester will take you for your school supplies while I finish up here.  Sam and Joanna Beth will stay with me while you and Dean go shopping.  Two birds with one stone.”  Bobby’s eyes softened a little, and to make up for it, the Librarian made a harrumphing noise deep in his throat.  “Try to make friends, Feathers, and try not to incite a goblin rebellion while you’re at it.”

Castiel turns his gaze to Dean, albeit doubtfully.  Friends?  A goblin rebellion was more likely.


End file.
